Royally Flushed
by Raine Windwhisper
Summary: Harry has a nightmare about things that weigh on his concience. Part two of four in a series...


Royally Flushed…

_A/N: I'm in a particularly odd mood, and have been reading OoTP and HBP and picking it apart again. One thing that stands out to me are Harry's nightmares. And I thought, what if for once Harry had a nightmare about his friends instead of pending doom. So this is set after HBP and his break up with Ginny… Song Fic. I warn you... it is a bit odd, but it does deal with his inner most fears, or what I personally perceive them to be..._

Harry was lying in his bed at the Burrow after a particularly hard day of training. He was exhausted, mind and body. He nearly sighed aloud as his back and neck hit the bed, comforted by its softness. He heard a radio playing in the distance, as Ron had taken up a new passion for a muggle band called Aerosmith. He groaned and stretched, rolling over and quickly falling asleep.

Suddenly he jerked to a sitting position, and Tom Riddle was standing beside his bed. Rather the skeleton of Tom Riddle was. He still had his hair, but his skull was gleaming with bright red rubies instead of eyes. The skeleton was dancing to the beat of the song that Harry could hear far off in Ron's room.

**Skin and bones, it aint such a pity**

**If you think I'm vain, better shut ya lip**

**I can't explain how to be a fat city**

**You gotta live large, gotta get a grip**

The door flew open forcefully and Fred and George entered, each wearing a flat cap and carrying a cane. The twins were wearing really dark makeup, and their lips and nails were painted black as well. They began to dance with Tom's skeleton like Las Vegas show girls, arms draped over each others shoulders in a line, kicking their right legs up high then alternating for their lefts. The skeleton wobbled precariously for a moment, as if he would fall and shatter into a million pieces.

Fred and George stepped up in front of Riddle and started moving around like rappers on the tele.

"**Ya gotta have stones if ya living in the city**

**If ya wanna hang loose gotta get a grip!"**

Harry was staring, open mouthed and in complete shock. He didn't think it could get any weirder until the door opened again and he was quickly corrected.

Arthur jumped into the room wearing a Halloween super hero costume. He danced around with his sons and the skeleton, his cape flapping grotesquely as he kicked his legs in the air. He suddenly began to change, and he now looked like a banker or a bookie from the thirties or forties. He began to dance again with his sons and the skeleton of Tom Riddle.

Arthur stepped out of line and got very close to Harry's bed and sang with the song.

"**Once upon a crime I thought I was cool **

**but I don't want to brag.**

**Once I crossed the line I think I must have **

**zigged when I should have zagged."**

Harry couldn't believe he had heard those words coming from the kind paternal man who he had grown to love over the years. He tried to pull the covers up over his head, but they were quickly wrenched away, leaving him with no barrier between him and the dancing people before him.

The three Weasleys and Tom's skeleton all sang together: **"Got to get a grip!"**

"**Skin and bones it aint such a pity**

**don't ya gimme no flack, honey, shut ya lip."**

Ron sauntered in to the room, staring Harry down mercilessly. Harry looked at his friend, hoping he had come to stop the insane circus that was going in his room. He was sadly mistaken because Ron joined the dancing, staring at Harry with hatred all the while. Ron, too, began to sing.

"**Same old same old every day, if things don't change your just going to rot. Cause if you do what you've always done, you'll get just what you've always got!**

The dancing Weasleys and Tom's skeleton looked thoughtful and pensive.** "Oh, could that be NOTHING?" **they chorused laughing merrily.

Ron stepped back up to the front and looked dead at Harry. "You think you are so wonderful. But you aren't. You think everyone should love you, but guess what? We don't. We pity you. Poor baby wost his mommy and daddy awwww. You can't have mine!"

The door opened once again, and Harry was sure that someone was going to come and help him escape. After all, he had saved most of the Weaselys' hides at one point or another.

He watched in horror as Ginny and Hermione entered and began to dance with the group. He felt anger rise in his chest as Tom started hugging Ginny possessively to his side.

**Got to get a grip. **

**Skin and bones it aint such a pity **

**Who knows for sure with out a doubt**

**What goes on when the lights go out. **

Hermione looks at Harry and starts singing "**Na na na na na na! **

"Harry, you are great fun to hang out with and all, but I really want to be a Death Eater. Yes, I went to a revel tonight and got my dark mark. See?" she pulled up her left sleeve and there was the dark mark, just as she had said. Only instead of a skull and a snake, it was a bunny rabbit wearing alien antenna, standing with one foot on a skateboard.

Harry rubbed his eyes in disbelief but was stopped by Ginny's voice.

"Oh Harry?" Ginny said as she pranced in front of Harry. He gaped at her in horror and cringed as she began to sing. **"I'm so short sighted. Wrong from righted. I feel so delighted, I'm so excited!"**

"Harry," Ginny said smiling, "There is something I have wanted to get off my chest for a long time. I'm in love with Tom! We are engaged!" She held her hand out to show him a ring, which turned out to be a very hairy spider wrapped around her finger. She turned and kissed the skeleton on the mouth, or what would have been the lips if there were flesh there.

Ron, Hermione, and Arthur looked at Harry smugly.

Harry felt his stomach churn as she kissed the skull of Tom. He turned over on the bed and started to dry heave.

Harry awoke with a jolt, sitting up in bed to find a completely empty and dark room. He smacked himself in the forehead. "Ahh, it was all a dream." He flopped back on the pillows. "No more chocolate before bed. Ever."

_A/N: I hope you liked it, I got a laugh writing it. Dont forget to read the next part... It is called Her Ace in a Hole... the fourth is called Two of a Kind. And please feel free to drop me a review while you are at it!_


End file.
